


Thirsty Man

by Derpy_is_awesome



Series: The OTP Prompt Generator Drabbles [13]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Bisexual Lance (Voltron), Female Pronouns for Pidge | Katie Holt, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Hunk & Pidge | Katie Holt Friendship, Keith/Lance (Voltron) Fluff, Lance & Pidge | Katie Holt Friendship, M/M, Oblivious Keith (Voltron), Pining Lance (Voltron), Pre-Keith/Lance (Voltron), Sassy Pidge | Katie Holt, Team as Family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-11
Updated: 2020-08-11
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:13:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 839
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25835551
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Derpy_is_awesome/pseuds/Derpy_is_awesome
Summary: This is so dumb and stupid but hopefully it's cute kjgberiob.--He’s about to glance over, about to try and divert his attention away from his crush, when a hand lands on his shoulder, stilling him, and someone leans close to his face.Lance doesn’t see who exactly it is until the last second when he sees Keith glance over and snicker slightly, the action urging him to look, and there’s a flash of green and then-“Why are you so thirsty?”--Inspired by prompt:Lance staring admiringly at Keith from across the room. A friend whispers into Lance's ear: 'Why are you so thirsty?'
Relationships: Keith/Lance (Voltron), Lance & Pidge | Katie Holt
Series: The OTP Prompt Generator Drabbles [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1777930
Comments: 8
Kudos: 79





	Thirsty Man

**Author's Note:**

> As said in the summary, this is very much dumb and stupid but then again so are Keith and Lance so

Lance has always appreciated Keith’s smile.

He’s always liked how a dimple appears on the right side of Keith’s face while his nose scrunches up slightly and his eyes narrow, purple irises sparkling with joy or excitement.

The way his cheeks go rosy when he laughs, hair falling into his eyes as he leans forward, clutching his stomach as he gasps for breath to apologize because sometimes he just laughs at the most random things and someone can get caught off guard and he feels the need to explain his sudden amusement.

Maybe even the way he has so many different types of expressions, where even the tiniest difference can draw a line between fake or genuine happiness.

Or-

...

Ok, so maybe it’s not  _ just  _ Keith’s smile that Lance appreciates.

His face, his body, his personality- Lance loves it all.

Sure, Lance used to dislike Keith, used to find it difficult to enjoy being in the presence of someone who seemed to be his exact opposite, but over time Lance had learned.

Keith isn’t snappish, he’s just used to being misunderstood.

He’s not mean, he just didn’t want to be vulnerable.

He wasn’t quiet because he wasn’t interested, he was quiet so he could simply listen.

Keith wasn’t negative, in fact, Lance had learned that most of what he’d considered negative about Keith was just a defensive wall so the guy wouldn’t get hurt. Because, really, while it takes time, getting to know Keith and experiencing him as a whole is so much more than merely seeing some guy with a fierce scowl and a resting bitch face.

So- yeah, maybe Lance likes Keith a  _ lot more  _ than what could be considered platonic.

At this point he couldn’t help it if he tried; Keith was honestly a great person and Lance had quickly fallen for him upon discovering he adored Keith’s smile, cherished his laugh,  _ loved _ him.

And Lance did love Keith.

A lot.

Which- maybe that’s the reason he liked to watch Keith, watch him laugh, watch him smile, watch him talk about the things he loved with people he cared about.

Maybe that’s why he stared.

And maybe, because Pidge is a little shit, his admiring could not go unnoticed.

Keith is talking about something or another, hands gesturing eagerly around him, but Keith is so into the conversation he doesn’t seem to realize the hand motions are even happening, and Lance is watching him with a fond smile when it happens.

The conversation started when Hunk complimented the design on Keith’s shirt, something about BigFoot or whatever, and asked what the words “Who Will Find Who First” were supposed to mean.

And Keith lit up like a child on Christmas.

Now, the topic veered away from shirt designs and conspiracy theories and instead featured cakes, whether it be favorite cake flavors or how to properly frost a cake or something in between, Lance wasn’t sure.

He wasn’t exactly interested in giving his attention to anyone other than Keith.

So there he finds himself, eyes glued to Keith, an arm propped on his knee to help prop his face up where he’s sitting close by, a fond smile directed towards the mullet man, all while Keith and Hunk exchange words and bright smiles on and on.

_ God, he’s so cute, _ Lance thinks, just as he feels movement at his side.

He’s about to glance over, about to try and divert his attention away from his crush, when a hand lands on his shoulder, stilling him, and someone leans close to his face.

Lance doesn’t see who exactly it is until the last second when he sees Keith glance over and snicker slightly, the action urging him to look, and there’s a flash of green and then-

“Why are you so thirsty?”

It’s like a slap to the face as the words are whispered in his ear, Pidge’s devilish grin the last thing he sees before he’s fleeing for safety, soon enough out of sight of the three remaining friends.

With a red face, Lance is then hiding in his room, unaware of what happens next.

\-- - ---*--- - --

Pidge cackled gleefully as she watched Lance run, leaning back in her seat with a satisfied grin.

Lance had (clearly unknowingly) cried out in shock after registering her words, capturing the attention of Hunk and Keith, both of which watched as the doors shut behind Lance’s back.

“Huh. Pidge? What was that about?” Hunk questions, only to find Pidge staring at his shoulder.

Wait- no- not his shoulder. She’s staring at-

Keith sighs quietly, smiling fondly and shaking his head with his eyes glued to the closed doors.

“What an idiot.”

It’s murmured so affectionately it catches both Hunk and Pidge off guard, but when they each regain their composure, they laugh.

When they finish laughing, Keith is just as red as Lance, stammering and stumbling over his words, fruitlessly trying to make up for his slip.

Gosh, it’s too bad Lance was so thirsty that he missed this.

Maybe next time.


End file.
